Virtually all software applications rely on some form of a database schema as a foundational element to their design and operation. Presently, while many different forms of useful/powerful databases are available, software developers are often faced with accepting at least some undesirable qualities when deciding on a database technology with which their software will interact. For example, an entity-attribute-value (EAV) database can provide the substantial benefit of high flexibility in that the overall organization of the EAV-style database can easily be modified to accommodate a corresponding software product that evolves over time. However, EAV-style databases are deficient in that they are relatively slow (e.g., when processing and responding to database queries), at least in comparison to other popular database technologies (e.g., relational databases that implement some form of Sequential Query Language (SQL)). Conversely, while SQL-based databases are highly efficient in their ability to process and respond to database queries, these databases suffer from inflexibility in that they cannot easily be modified to accommodate corresponding software products as they evolve over time. Consequently, it is desirable for a database technology to exist that provides flexible organizational aspects while retaining the ability to process and respond to database queries in an efficient manner.